Normal
by dbc357
Summary: Ban is sick and Ginji takes care of him while wishing things were normal again, A fluffy oneshot with a sweet Ginji and a grumpy Ban-chan.


**Normal**

Yet another mission had been successfully completed and the GetBackers had even been paid this time. Ginji was in a good mood as the duo made their way towards their beloved car for the night. He glanced over at his partner who was very quiet. Ban was a reserved person by nature, but he was usually cheerful with money in his wallet and food is his stomach. This evening he hadn't eaten much, looked very tired, dragged his feet after him and the look in his eyes was kind of blank.

"Are you all right, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked carefully.

"Don't worry so much, idiot. I just need to sleep," his brunette comrade replied curtly.

Ginji sensed that something was wrong. The energetic blonde did not like the way Ban's face looked so pale, but he decided to not push it at the moment. His partner's temper was kind of infamous. Perhaps his companion really was exhausted after the mission? It hadn't been very problematic, but a mission in the retrieval business drained energy regardless if the task was easy or difficult. The truth would come out eventually anyway, Ginji decided. Until then he would simply keep an eye on his best friend.

However, the blonde's worries rose as they reached the car. Ban often smoked a cigarette before entering the car and sleeping, but today he immediately opened the door and just sank down into his seat without a word. Ginji sighed and made himself comfortable in his own seat, not liking feeling so helpless.

Ginji slept uneasily that night. The first time he woke up, he noticed Ban was shivering, so he shrugged out of his green west and put it over his friend instead. "Take this, Ban-chan, you need it better than I do," he whispered softly.

He kept waking up now and then during the night, sometimes it was when Ban coughed violently, other times a bad feeling disturbed him and he would find that his partner's breathing was strained. Ginji worried Ban would get even sicker. If it didn't get better by morning, he would have to do something about the situation.

Ginji awoke by a poke on his shoulder. "Time to get up," Ban said hoarsely and shoved the green west towards its owner.

Ginji opened his eyes only to see that Ban's condition had not improved. His face was pale, his cheeks flushed and the look in his eyes even more blank than the previous evening, completely energy-less.

Ginji sat up and put his west back before he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Maybe we should take the day off, Ban-chan. You don't look so well."

Ban glared at him. "It's nothing. I'm fine. I just need some fresh air," he insisted and started getting out of the car. Ginji followed him and walked over to stand by his friend's side. He was faster, because Ban was getting to his feet slower than usual.

As the brunette stood up, Ginji saw him blink a few times and then noticed him swaying. Luckily, the blonde successfully caught him before he fell to the ground. He helped his friend support himself against the car.

Ban had his guard down for a moment, so the blonde took the opportunity to do a quick examination of his companion. His forehead was burning hot, his breathing fast and it was obvious he should lie down.

Ban quickly got annoyed and pushed Ginji's hand away. "Don't mother me," he said grumpily.

"Ban-chan, I really think we should just relax today."

"No way, not when there's work to do and money to be made."

"Ban-chan, you're sick!"

"Bullshit, I don't get sick."

"Ban-chan, you can't work in the state you're in so there will be no money anyway. Let's just hang out at the Honky Tonk. I won't take no for answer! I'll do it by force if I have to," Ginji said stubbornly.

Ban was strong, but Ginji knew he could make his threat a reality without much effort if he wanted to, considering the circumstances. It was also clear that the brunette was proud and hated to show vulnerability, but to Ginji, his health and well-being was more important than his pride. The blonde would not budge on this one.

Blue eyes just glared at him, but Ginji eyed him back fearlessly and confidently. Ban was intelligent and so he realized he couldn't argue with Ginji's logic. He hated to admit it, but he would be useless in the work department the way his surroundings were spinning. Plus, walking to the Honky Tonk of his own free will rather than being dragged there by a stubborn blonde was less humiliating.

"Fine, have it your way. But the only place where you can beat me is in your dreams," he muttered.

Ginji smiled weakly. At least Ban's normal attitude was in place, which was a good sign. He lifted one of Ban's arms to put it around his shoulders and positioned one of his own arms around the brunette's waist. Together they walked slowly a few blocks towards the Honky Tonk. As they entered, a bell jingled familiarly, announcing their arrival.

"Hi, guys!" Natsumi called cheerfully.

"Good morning, Natsumi-chan, Paul-san!" Ginji replied happily.

Paul looked up from behind his newspaper. He raised an eyebrow and eyed Ban curiously from behind his dark glasses. "What's with him?"

"Ban-chan's sick."

"I'm fine!" an angry voice protested. The violent cough that followed did not leave anyone convinced. Ban growled to himself. "It's just a cold. And don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

Paul sighed and shook his head at the stubborn teen before he returned to his newspaper. Ginji helped his friend to a booth. Ban settled down and was sleeping heavily within just a few seconds.

"Paul-san, do you have a blanket I can borrow?" Ginji asked.

"Take a look in the backroom." Paul's voice was absentminded, his concentration focused on whatever article he was reading in his newspaper.

After a few seconds, Ginji emerged with what he was looking for, a warm fluffy blanket. He covered Ban with it and then went over to sit by the counter. He sat there all day, now and then checking Ban was okay. He stared absentmindedly out the window, patiently waiting. The sky had been gray that morning and it started to rain heavily.

"How are you feeling, Ginji-san? You look sad," Natsumi said. She was standing behind the counter, drying cups and glasses while observing the blonde customer.

Ginji blinked, having been roused from his thoughts. He smiled slightly. "Oh, I'm fine, Natsumi-chan. It's just boredom, I guess. It's not the same when Ban-chan's not like normal." He allowed himself to be selfish and sulk a bit.

She smiled understandingly. "I understand. Just tell me if there's anything I can do."

The day kept moving forward slowly and the rain kept pouring down. The heavy rainfall reminded Ginji of the rain that been falling in his heart before he met Ban. He didn't really like the feeling. It made him feel cold and uncomfortable, sending icy chills along his spine.

Later that afternoon, he was roused from his trance once more when two bowls of soup were placed before him.

"It's on the house," Paul said.

"Huh?" Ginji asked, blinking.

Paul nudged his head towards the sleeping form with brown spiky hair in the booth. "He needs to eat something. He doesn't look too well. If he doesn't get better, that tab of yours will never be paid. You haven't eaten all day either. You need to take care of yourself first if you want to take care of someone else, you know."

"Thanks, that's very kind of you," Ginji said and smiled, truly happy. Paul was always nagging at them about their tab, but he really was a good person.

Ginji stepped over to the booth where Ban was sleeping and gently poked his shoulder. The still body under the blanket stirred slowly.

"What?" an irritated voice questioned.

"I have some food for you, Ban-chan."

Ban opened his eyes and lifted his head. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and he coughed again. He groaned before he went back to his resting position.

"I don't want anything."

"But, Ban-chan, you need to eat. You'll feel better."

"No, I don't. Leave me alone."

"Please, Ban-chan, do it for me?"

Ban looked up again, ready to protest stronger this time, but was met by Ginji's sad and disappointed expression. Sighing heavily, he sat up. "Give it here," he grumbled, unable to say no to those brown puppy-eyes. Ginji was pleased and placed the warm soup before his friend. The brunette digested the soup under the blonde's strict surveillance.

After eating, Ban returned to his sleep and Ginji continued his patient wait. He glanced over at Ban now and then. He wished that his companion would recover and wake up already, even if it was to hit him and call him an idiot or steal his food. The café was way too silent and boring, especially since the weather didn't invite many customers.

The day faded into evening. Paul and Natsumi started preparing for closing for the night while Ginji thought about his options. They shouldn't sleep in the car tonight. The nights were getting cold and Ban's condition remained unchanged. He had a few friends who would surely let them stay if Ginji asked nicely, but Ban would kill him for that, so that wasn't a good idea. He was drinking the last of his coffee when an idea came to him.

"Paul-san, do you think we could stay here tonight?" Ginji asked, putting all the kindness he could possibly muster into his tone. "Ban-chan is really ill and it's very cold in the car at night this time of the year."

Paul deliberated as he looked into a face with brown pleading eyes and a polite smile. Ban and Ginji were like night and day when it came to manners. He couldn't find it in his heart to say no to the worried youngster before him. He sighed. "Sure, kid, just remember that if you trash the place, it will be on your tab."

"There are some medicines in the backroom, I think. Maybe they would do Ban-san some good?" Natsumi suggested from the door, before waving farewell. "Good night!"

Paul left a few minutes later. After saying good-bye, Ginji went to investigate what he could find in the backroom. He found a cabinet where a bottle of cough medicine and a box of pills against fever were located, just like Natsumi had said. He woke Ban up again.

"Ban-chan?"

"Damn it, Ginji, you better have a good reason for waking me up," the brunette growled.

"I have some medicine for you, Ban-chan."

Ban snorted. "I don't need that. Stop mothering me."

"Come on, Ban-chan. They will make you get well faster. The faster you get well, the faster we can work again and make money," Ginji said tentatively.

Ban grunted, unable to deny that Ginji was right, and reluctantly took the medicine, only to fall asleep again. Ginji turned off the lights and stared out the window for a while. He could hear the traffic hum and all kinds of lights from the city were dancing in the sky. It was pretty and peaceful.

Ginji sighed and went over to his friend to observe him again. Ban was sleeping peacefully, his forehead was not so warm anymore and the coughing had stopped.

Satisfied that the medicine had taken effect, Ginji sat down opposite his sleeping friend. He wasn't ready to sleep just yet. He sat in the dark, playing with electrical sparks among his fingers and a feeling loneliness consumed him again. He sighed and stretched out his arms on the table, resting his head on them. His gaze shifted back to Ban's sleeping form and he pouted some.

"Please, get well soon, Ban-chan. It's so boring and lonely without you."

Ginji didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he was woken up in morning by the sound of someone rummaging around in the kitchen. Ginji opened his eyes and the spot were Ban had slept was empty. He also noticed he was very warm and something soft surrounded him. The blanket Ban had been covered with was now hanging over Ginji's shoulders.

Ginji rubbed his eyes and looked around. Ban was sitting by the counter, reading a magazine and drinking coffee. He was seemingly healthy again. Ginji felt utter happiness and relief wash over him. He jumped up from the booth and ran over to tackle his friend.

"Get off me, you klutz!" the brunette said irritably.

Ginji danced away from Ban's fist, laughing delightedly. Ban snorted, but couldn't truly hide his smirk. Safe on the other side of the counter, the blonde helped himself to some coffee and found a prepared breakfast in the fridge, along with a note from Paul.

_I know you crazy kids wouldn't be able to keep your hands off the food. Instead of turning everything upside down while searching, take this. - Paul_

Ginji helped himself to the fresh sandwiches, eggs and sausages before sitting down on his seat by the counter next to his comrade.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I told you it was just a cold. It just got bad. You worry too much, stupid." Ginji had no time to avoid Ban's fist on his head this time. He had been focused on the food before him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he protested.

Ban, didn't answer, just grinned and ruffled golden hair. It was Ban's way of thanking Ginji for looking after him. It would be easy to just say the words, but that was just not the type of person Ban was. Ginji smiled. There was no need for words either way. He understood what Ban was really trying to say perfectly well without them.

As Ginji shifted his attention back to his food, a hand holding a fork swooped down like hawk over his plate and stole a sausage.

"Ban-chan, that's mean!" he exclaimed.

Ban shrugged and grinned mischievously. "You snooze, you lose."

Ginji pouted, but couldn't help himself from smiling. He really didn't mind Ban stealing his food. A warm feeling swirled inside him now. It was exactly how it was supposed to be. Things were normal again. They were a team and never alone. Ban was smiling too, a warm smile that he rarely showed, only during special occasions. Judging by the smile, the same thoughts as Ginji had circled in his mind as well.


End file.
